Winx Club Online
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Bloom is an SAO survivor...therefor her reactions to the yearly 'trauma overcoming' exercise at Alfea is completely understandable. After all. They want her to relive the worst times of her life to come to terms with it...and they had no clue what they were getting into...especially since thanks to her magic, Bloom and several others have their abilities from the games. AU OOC T
1. Chapter 1

**SAO and Winx Club**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Bloom had been one of the ones stuck inside of SAO when it was first released and then later AOL? What if when she goes to Alfea, the first assignment in the Virtual Reality chamber, which she is staunchly afraid of entering, is for the students to relive the most traumatic thing they ever experienced in order to come to terms with it? Oh boy…AU OOC some femslash.)**

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Bloom yelled wide eyed when she entered the control room of the virtual reality chamber only to learn what the assignment for the day was. The students were going to relive their most traumatic memories to come to terms with it…completely relive it. They'd have to do whatever they did during the memory…if they fought for their lives they'd have to fight again…if they were nearly killed they'd nearly die again…if they saw someone die…they'd have to see it again.

"No! You are not getting me in that damn thing no matter what you do or say!" Bloom said backing away from the door to the Virtual Reality chamber, her face drained of all color.

"Bloom what's wrong sweetie?" Flora asked catching the look of terror in Bloom's eyes as the red head backed away from the door.

"I'm not going in there. No way in the blue bowls of butt fucking hell are you getting me in there!" Bloom said before turning and hauling ass out of the door, leaving everyone shocked at her language.

"Ms. Bloom where do you think you're going?!" Griselda shouted shocked when the red head nearly ran right into her just outside the classroom.

"Away from that death trap!" Bloom yelled back as she took off into the school, not bothering to slow down to give anyone a chance of catching her.

"Ms. Bloom!" DuFour said holding her hat and dress down when Bloom ran by her fast enough to kick them both up.

"Sorry!" Bloom's voice shouted back down to the red clad teacher.

"What the hell is going on?" Griselda asked looking into the room where the class and Palladium were, blinking at Palladium curiously while he merely shrugged.

"She had an extreme reaction to the yearly trauma exercise." Palladium said hesitantly and causing Griselda to wince, there was always one who reacted harshly…but none had ever run like that before.

"Her speed must be off the charts with how fast she's running. Where is she going?" Griselda asked looking at Blooms dorm mates who all just shrugged their shoulders. They had no clue where Bloom would go.

"I'll go hunt her down." Griselda said sighing as she took off at a fast walk in the direction Bloom had gone in. It took two hours of the teachers searching before they finally found her in one of the unused classrooms.

"So you just ran out of there at top speeds?" A males voice asked over Bloom's cell phone.

"Yeah. I probably overreacte-"

"Don't you dare say you overreacted Bloom. After what you and the others went through in the last two virtual reality games…you have good reason to be scared of them." A woman's voice said soothingly over the phone while several others spoke up in agreement.

"Yeah I would have ran too in your situation. Hell do they even know what they're asking you to go through? Two full years of hell is what and then some." The first males voice said causing Bloom to snort slightly.

"I doubt they realize that. Remember in most of their minds Earth is an underdeveloped world. They probably don't even know half of the things that happen on earth…if even that. They certainly wouldn't know about that death game…man am I glad that my magic made it so that we can use all of our skills IRL…well except for the more powerful magical ones…" Bloom said as she relaxed against a desk chair, her back to the door where the teachers were at. They all winced slightly. She was right. They did think of earth as an underdeveloped world, and they never took the time to try and keep up with it's progress. Sometimes their treatment of the planet transferred to the one student from said planet too…

"Yeah we worked out how that had happened too. Turns out that your magic was a dominate gene, so you had ready access to it your whole life while it was recessive in the rest of us. By being close to you so much your magical aura jumpstarted our own magical gene so that we had access to our magic which mimicked our skills and abilities from inside of the games to our real life personas. It was really funny watching Asuna in that fencer competition a month ago, she owned their asses." Another girl, this one with a more childish energetic voice, said laughing and causing some others to laugh too.

"Yeah but it was even funnier to see the reactions when some people saw Leafa flying around in the human world last week." Another girls voice called, making Bloom laugh slightly before her head snapped up.

"I know you're there!" Bloom called making the teachers jump startled at how hard her voice was now, while the people laughing suddenly silenced as Bloom stood.

Griselda took a step forward into the room, only to stop short in shock when Bloom was suddenly in front of her with a sword out in a ready position.

"You aren't getting me into that damn death trap in the making." Bloom said her eyes cold and hard as she looked at the teachers in front of her.

"Ms. Bloom-"

"I don't give a damn what you all think but I'm not getting in that damn machine! Not of my own free will." Bloom interrupted Palladium with a dangerous glare and her grip on her sword tightening.

"Alright. You don't have to get into the Virtual Reality chamber if you don't want to Bloom. But please tell me…how good are you with that sword?" DuFour said raising her hands placating as she stepped forward, stopping when Bloom had another sword appear in her free hand.

"Good enough to know that with the dual wielding skill Kirito taught me, I can take all of you out although I'd probably get at least a little injured." Bloom said her grip on the two swords tightening while the teachers exchanged glances behind DuFour's back. They could tell by the look in her eyes that Bloom wasn't kidding or bluffing or bragging.

"And you don't mind the thought of killing other people?" DuFour asked causing Bloom to suck in a sharp breath as her eyes widened a fraction of an inch for a second, before her cold look returned full force. Her answer shocked the hell out of the teachers, aside from DuFour who merely nodded slightly.

"While I'd prefer not to kill, I will if I have to and if anyone tries to force me to relive that hell then I won't show any mercy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**SAO and Winx Club**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Damnitt let me go!" Bloom yelled two days later, a whole platoon of Red Fountain Seniors, along with Saladin and Cordatora, escorting her across the Alfea Quad while she was tied up with some magic proof and nearly unbreakable, but still cutable, wires so tight it was cutting off her circulation. All of Alfea and half of Cloud Tower was watching in disbelief as Bloom continued to struggle, knocking one boy out with a nasty snap kick.

"So you can raise holy hell again? I think not." Cordatora said as he pushed her slightly, only to curse when she lashed backwards with a kick to his shin, head butting the boy that was nearly carrying her, spinning to kick the boy on her left and jumping over the two boys that tried to tackle her again. The other girls could only watch in shock and disbelief as Bloom continued to fight her way free of the Red Fountain boys using only her legs and head since her hands were tied up, managing to grab one boy's knife in her mouth and begin to cut the wires around her chest. Finally when about a fourth of the wires were cut off by the knife Bloom stretched her arms and snapped the rest, much to everyone's shock. Not even Cordatora could snap two of the wires much less almost 50!

"Freedom!" Bloom cheered as she ducked under another tackle, spinning to high kick one boy behind her. The girls could only watch as Bloom beat the crap out of the Red Fountain seniors in hand to hand combat for tying her up.

"You won't be free for long." Cordatora scowled as he pulled out his Phantom blade causing the still conscious RF boys to back away warily. He had a habit of not paying attention to bystanders when fighting.

"Oh so that's how you wanna do this? Fine! Let's see how good you really are!" Bloom said holding her hand out and letting one of her favorite swords, a red bladed one with a black hilt and guard, appear in her main hand while some throwing needles appeared in her left hand.

"What the-!?" Cordatora said shocked when Bloom disappeared only to reappear right in front of him, crashing her sword into his and breaking his clean in half.

"You lose!" Bloom said tossing the throwing needles and pinning Cordatora to the school wall by his cloths.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again. I'm not getting in that damn death trap!" Bloom yelled at all of them as three boys tried to tackle her only to be knocked back when she seemed to grow thin nearly transparent black wings from her back.

"I was holding back so that I didn't hurt anyone by accident but you all are passing me off and don't seem to understand the word the word 'No'!" Bloom yelled at them as she slammed the hilt of one of her swords into one boys head, using her other quickly summoned sword to knock one boy into the wall.

"She's a whirlwind of destruction and chaos." Darcy said wincing at a rather nasty kick to the head Bloom gave one guy. To think that she was the same girl Darcy and her two sisters were planning on attacking and humiliating.

"Where the heck did she get those wings?" Stella asked looking at the nearly transparent black wings on Blooms back curiously.

"Trying to cheap shot me!? Looks like you finally started wising up!" Bloom said shaking off a blast that Saladin shot at her back.

"Let's see how you all like this spell!" Bloom said throwing up a flame shield around herself as floating words appeared around her.

"Þeír hræða nótt dýpt, renn helvegr." Bloom chanted before a swirl of flames surrounded her, slowly growing bigger and bigger until it dispersed to reveal a new form. There were quite a few screams from girls and boys alike at the form that emerged from Blooms mysterious spell.

It was a large floating dark cloaked figure with blood red eyes, a skeletal face and hands, and a scythe larger than it was clutched in one hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!" Musa screamed backing away from the monster as several other fairies and witches passed out and even more looked ready to piss themselves.  
>"The name of this creature…is The Fatal Scythe." A raspy voice growled from the creature's throat, making even more people pass out or piss themselves.<p>

"T-there's no creature like that that I know of." Griselda said her voice wavering while Palladium had fainted, DuFour looked completely calm, Wizgiz looked confused and terrified of what Blooms spell did, and Faragonda looked ready to pass out as well with her face as white as her hair amazingly enough.

"There was only one Fatal Scythe that I've ever known… it… this…" Bloom trailed off as she waved her free boney hand at her monster form.

"Is a monster from my past. The same past you all want to see… the same past you all want me to relive…" Bloom said making everyone wince slightly. They weren't so sure that they wanted to know how horrible her past was if a monster like that was part of it.

"You all may think I'm exaggerating or overreacting but I can guarantee you…" Bloom said turning to look at several Alfa seniors and CT students that thought that she was making it up or something.

"That those of us who actually survived the hell myself and many others on Earth had been in…we don't want to relive it. Do you know how many people had died in that hell?" Bloom asked shaking her giant skeletal head at everyone.

"H-How many?" Faragonda asked reluctantly, wishing that she hadn't as soon as she had. The response that they got caused everyone to look shocked and horrified.

"Over 2000 people died in the _first month_ of that hell which lasted _two full years_."


	3. Chapter 3

**SAO and Winx Club**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Finally. They had finally managed to capture Bloom and get her in the chamber. It took a month, all of the faculty, all of RF, and most of CT and Alfea working together but they finally got Bloom! Although…to be fair…she had passed out in the forest from exhaustion and lack of substantial food and water.

"What?!" Bloom asked snapping awake in the chamber, only to find that it was actually a grassy plain now. There was nothing in front of her except grassy hills and a few monsters…

"Was it all just a dream? Alfea? Magix? The game being a trap?" Bloom questioned herself softly, looking at the grassy fields in front of her with a furrowed brow. She looked down at her hands next, they were smaller than she remembered.

"You okay Iris?" A woman asked from behind, causing Bloom to turn only to see a woman in a green dress with short brown hair and sparkling brown eyes holding a shield and sword in her hands standing beside her.

"Oh. Hey Griselda. Yeah I'm okay…I just had…a very weird dream I guess you could say." Bloom said sighing in relief and smiling up at the woman, causing the Griselda in the viewing center to start in surprise at someone else sharing her name.

"Really? Do you want to talk about it? We still got a few hours of beta testing left before the game gets officially released to the public." The woman said smiling gently down at Bloom.

"I would if I could but…it all just seems so strange and…I don't even remember most of it now." Bloom said sighing in frustration as she banged her head on the tree she was leaning against.

"Hey no need to kill the tree! Come here sweetie." The kind Griselda said snickering slightly before turning soft as she gathered Bloom into her arms, letting the red head laying her head on her shoulder.

"What do you remember?" Griselda asked softly as she held Bloom tightly, laying her head on the girls hair.

"Not a lot…something about magic…something about the game. A-A lot of sadness…a lot of death. A-And a tombstone... there was a murder." Bloom said her voice wavering as one particular part of the 'dream' stood out vividly in her mind.

"That doesn't sound good sweetie but it's okay. It was just a dream. Could you tell who was killed and who did the killing? It might help get it off of your chest." The VR (Virtual Reality) Griselda asked kissing Blooms hair reassuringly.

"Y-Yes. B-But I… the victim…is someone close to me and it was someone close to her that killed her. It hurts just thinking about it." Bloom said her bottom lip quivering while many witches sneered at this, this was the great trauma Bloom had endured? Pathetic.

"It's okay sweetie. Whoever it is that died in your dream is probably still alive so it hasn't happened yet I'm sure." VR Griselda said causing the teachers to wince, realizing that since the 'dream' was Blooms memories of what had happened and what came after it then someone close to the red head was going to be murdered.

"I know she's still alive…. She's holding me right now." Bloom said softly causing the woman to freeze for a second while within the viewing area, which had been expanded greatly via magic to accommodate everyone interested in the red heads trauma, froze as well. Bloom was going to see the woman she seemed so close to killed. The fire fairy had already experienced her death once, and now she was going to have to relive it.

"Well then you know it's just a dream. I'm right here sweetie and I promised you remember? I promised to never leave your side until you were ready and able to take care of yourself. I'm not going to die on you for a long time yet. So you're a bit stuck with me." VR Griselda soothed after a mi Ute, causing the spectators to wince. That was a promise that had been broken.

"I know that but… it had been so real… and the fact that it might actually happen is what really scares me especially with who the killer was in the dream." Bloom said leaning further into the woman's embrace as the older woman hummed a lullaby while stroking Blooms long red hair.

"Sweetie it's okay. I promise, no matter who my killer was in your dream and what his motives were he isn't going to kill me IRL." VR Griselda said soothingly while Bloom closed her eyes and sighed.

"But it was dad that killed you… just because you had changed in the game." Bloom said causing everyone to freeze inside and outside of the chamber. Her dad had killed the kind woman just because she had changed?!

"…Look at me Bloom." VR Griselda said moving Blooms head so that she could look the younger girl in the eyes seriously, her faze sad but determined.

"While I'm afraid that there is a very real possibility of your dad trying to kill me, especially for that reason, I won't let your dream come to pass. I promised to stay with you and that's one promise that I'll keep no matter what." VR Griselda said causing all of the spectators to flinch at this. Poor Bloom was going to have to relive this womans murder when the woman obviously meant the world to her.

"Okay… but what if it turns out like in my dream and that he does kill you and then tries to kill me?" Bloom asked causing all of the magicals to blanch at this. Her dad tried to kill her?!

"If he even thinks of trying to hurt you he's going to wish_ he_ were dead! I will not let anyone hurt my little snap dragon!" VR Griselda said suddenly incensed as her eyes almost seemed to catch on fire. No one could have expected what Bloom had said with a giggle although one or two of the magicals were suspicious by now.

"Poor dad. He's going to tick off the mama dragon! I feel bad for anyone who tries to attack me or you now mom!"


	4. Chapter 4

**SAO and Winx Club**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"She's going to see her mom murdered by her dad…again…and her dad's going to try and kill her." Stella said softly as she stared at Bloom who was now in a large square filled with people and it looked like the sky had started to bleed.

"Poor Bloom." Flora whispered softly.

"I feel bad for us when Bloom gets outta there. She'll murder us." Musa said her face pale but also sympathetic, she knew what it was like to only have one parent…but she had no idea what it would be like to have a parent try to kill you.

"What the hell are you smoking!?" Bloom yelled at the guy who had introduced himself as the game master.

"Wait a second…this is just like…" Bloom whispered to herself as her eyes widened in realization before they narrowed angrily.

"It… can't be…" Bloom said as she clutched her head while the Virtual Reality Chamber went in fast forward, showing Bloom trying to save as many lives as possibly, killing a lot of monsters, the fatal scythe monster, and nearly dying three times at least before Bloom let out a roar.

"They're _dead_." Bloom growled as the landscape around her began to change, showing several people dying in front of her while facing against a large skeletal beast.

"This isn't real. This isn't real. None of this is real! Not anymore!" Bloom yelled as she let loose a pure unbridled wave of magic out, blowing up the chamber around her.

"I think she found out." Brandon needlessly said as everyone stared at the destruction Bloom had wrought.

"I've lived through this hell once! I refuse to live through it again!" Bloom yelled as she stalked out of the chamber, leaving it in pieces behind her.

"You have until the count of three to run and hide." Bloom growled, her eyes angry pits of flames as she glared at everyone. In an instant half of the girls vanished while the boys legged it out the door and the other half were staring at her in shock and horror.

"Calm down Bloom." DuFour said softly as she walked towards the pissed off red head.

"Don't you fucking dare try to tell me to calm down! I refuse to live through that again, any of it! I warned you! I warned all of you!" Bloom yelled her eyes wide and insanely angry. In fact right now she seemed insane in general.

"The fact that you warned us and them, and most certainly because you fought so hard against it, is the main reason that they were so eager to see your trauma. I guarantee you that no one thought that seeing your mother die, and your father trying to kill would be the first thing you experienced." DuFour said softly as she stared straight into Bloom's eyes.

"First? No that wasn't the first traumatic thing I've experienced or even _the_ most traumatic thing. That only happened about a year into that waking nightmare. The first traumatic thing I remember is being told that my birth parents left me to die in a burning building as a baby, and I even have the memory _of_ that burning building thank you very much." Bloom said with a derisive snort causing DuFour to flinch slightly. Ouch. Talk about sticking her foot in her mouth.

"Oh dear." Was the only thing DuFour could think to sat in the face of the red heads ire. Seeing Bloom advance on one of the few Red Fountain boys that hadn't left yet, DuFour moved quickly.

"I understand how angry you must feel Bloom but torturing and killing someone isn't the answer." DuFour said using her vampire strength to try and hold the girl back a bit, which turned out to be quite the hassle. The girl was strong for a normal human…well as normal as she could be given her powers and the little bit of her past they had seen.

"Maybe not but it'll sure make me feel a whole hell of a lot better!" Bloom said her eyes pulsing with power as she tried to overcome DuFour who wasn't as weak as most thought she was.

"Until the guilt starts to crush and weigh down on you." DuFour said speaking from experience as she held Bloom back.

"No it won't! I've killed before and didn't feel a damn thing! Killing now won't be any different!" Bloom said still trying to break free from the woman's iron grip, no not iron…adamantium grip.

"Trust me you'll regret it if you do this! I know! You may think you didn't feel a thing when you killed before but it's a mere delusion! You've tricked yourself into believing you didn't feel anything. You've put an emotional block on yourself!" DuFour said tightening her grip ever so slightly when Bloom nearly pulled away from her.

"Trust me Bloom…I know…you weren't the only one in that hell…that's why I never attempted to capture you myself and even tried to waylay some of the others attempts at catching and subduing you." DuFour said softly as she held the girl who froze for a second.

"The game…you were in it?" Bloom asked quietly as she stopped struggling for the moment.

"Yes. I was in both of them. I was one of the three hundred that didn't wake up from the original game and instead was forcefully pulled into the 'fairy game' as many called it." DuFour said softly as the others in the room took their chances to run now.

"Yo…Your in game name…what was it?" Bloom asked softly causing DuFour to switch her grip from restraining to comforting as she pulled the small girl closer, smiling as she pressed her face into the girls neck and shoulder.

"You haven't figured it out yet…Mia?" DuFour asked softly causing Bloom to tense for a minute, her eyes wide and shocked before she slowly relaxed.

"Artemis…that was your name in the game wasn't it?" Bloom asked softly causing DuFour to smile wider and nod into Blooms shoulder, pulling the girl closer ever so slightly.

"Yes. I thought you looked familiar when you first arrived at Alfea but…I forced myself to shake it off as nothing more than nostalgia and missing you…until I saw your swords and the brief minutes of your memories." DuFour said softly as the smaller girl turned in her arms and looked up at DuFour.

"I thought you looked familiar too…should have realized that it really is you. I can't just forget you after all." Bloom said softly as she relaxed completely for the first time in years in the older womans arms. This woman…somehow she could always calm Bloom down and make her relax no matter the circumstances or how pissed off Bloom was. It was…infuriating…

"I should have too. Despite aging a few years one could hardly tell. I should have known from the start…after all…" DuFour trailed off smiling softly down at the younger girl. The silver haired womans next words were accompanied by a kiss to the forehead of the red head in her arms and caused those that overheard what she said to gape and trip over their own two feet.

" How could I forget or mistake the girl I married?"


End file.
